The present invention is directed to an arrangement for converting an optical wave having a small spot width into an optical wave having a larger spot width, which arrangement is used when coupling a monomode fiber to an optical semiconductor component.
When coupling a monomode fibers to an optical semiconductor component, it is necessary to match or adapt the optical modes in order to achieve high coupling efficiencies, because of the different spot diameters or widths. This usually occurs with the arrangement of micro lenses, which require at least one precision adjustment when constructing the device.